pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Brave Trivia
Cameos, in-jokes, re-used animation and other trivia from Brave. Cameos * The Pizza Planet Truck appears as a wooden trinket on a worktable in the witch's house. *A113 Appears in Roman numerals as ACXIII above the entrance door of the witch's cottage. * Sulley from Monsters, Inc., set to return in '' Monsters University, appears on a piece of wood, also in the witch's cottage. * A likely reference to newt'' : the Witch throws in her cauldron a newt, which makes the potion burst of blue smoke and snow flakes. *The DunBroch royal family tapestry involved in the film's plot was used in Cars 2, except that the tapestry seen in the bar in London, England showed the family as cars. Other Trivia *This is the first Pixar movie to have a main female protagonist. *This is the first Pixar movie to include the Walt Disney Pictures logo that is shortened to "Disney" and the words "Disney presents", leaving out the words "Walt" and "Pictures". *This is Pixar's first fairytale. *''Brave'' is set in the kingdom of DunBroch, during the 10th century. * Brave's logo includes a stylized representation of Merida in the "B" and of Queen Elinor in the "E". *This is the fourth Pixar movie to have real blood, after Finding Nemo, The Incredibles, ''and ''Up. *During the Brave Press Event (held April 3-5, 2012), it was stated that 111,394 storyboards were created for the film. This compares to 80,000 for Cars 2 and 92,854 for Toy Story 3''https://twitter.com/#!/MomStart/status/187608066626301952. *There are more than 100 unique hair/facial hair combinations used in “Brave” for human characters and animals. Each variant can appear in any of nine different colors, creating more than 900 hairstyle/color variants.Close-Up: The Amazing Design of ‘Brave’ Characters *''Brave is the third Pixar film to be rated PG, after The Incredibles and Up. *On Fridays, the animators had to wear kilts as part of their work routine.Behind the Scenes of Pixar's Brave *There are several scenes in several previews promoting the movie that were not present in the actual film, such as Merida mock-dueling her father, the Lords presenting their emblems (a cauldron, a lyre, and a boulder), and Fergus, Elinor, and the Triplets putting on a play. *This is the fourth Pixar film to take place in a country other than the United States, after Finding Nemo ''(Australia), ''Ratatouille (France), and Cars 2 ''(multiple locations like Japan, France, Italy, and the United Kingdom, though the United States was shown at the very beginning and end of that film). **Up also takes place outside of the United States, however, it is never stated exactly where in South America the characters ended up. *This is the first Pixar movie to have someone naked. *Julie Walters and Robbie Coltrane, who voiced the Witch and Lord Dingwall, both appeared in the entire ''Harry Potter film series as Molly Weasley (Ron's mother) and Rubeus Hagrid, respectively. Also, Kelly MacDonald had appeared as the Grey Lady in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2. And Emma Thompson appeared as Professor Sybill Trelawney in three of the Harry Potter films. *''Brave'' is the first film to have any songs sung by characters during the body of the film. Monsters, Inc. could count as the first, except that the song "If I Didn't Have You" was sung off-screen during the credits, and the "Put That Thing Back Where It Came From" song, especially on stage, was sung in outtakes during the credits, too. Also, admittedly, though "When She Loved Me" was sung in Jessie's perspective in Toy Story 2, she isn't shown singing it. References Category:Brave Category:Trivia